A Monster's War
by Great White Chief
Summary: This is when Preditor meets 28 days later. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

-1All was quite , then there was a scream and silence. It found Pete and soon it will find Nick, possibly the last man on Earth. There were six at one time but now the number may reach zero. So many came and so many lost. The humans like Pete's scream will vanish.

14 days Earlier

"I'm telling you we are lost" complained an upset Sara. "Look we passed the intersection and turned at highway 8 what could we have possibly missed" yelled Pete. Pete and Sara are cousins and are in fact lost. Suddenly the car stopped "No, this can't be happening" exclaimed Pete. The car was out of gas.

Meanwhile the rest of the six were waiting. "They should be here New York City is not this hard to find" yelled Tia, who had planned the party Sara and Pete were late to. Nick, the one who gave the idea of having the party Tia was stressed about and should be in charge instead of Tia. Brandon and Dakota Hunt, the troublemaking twins went inside to be away from Tia.

Hours later Sara and Pete made it to the group and encountered a screaming Tia, due to it being midnight everyone just went to bed. Nick, Brandon, Dakota, Sara, Pete and Tia where unaware of what will occur tomorrow. For on a ship were an infected crew on a direct coarse to the New York harbor. The crew was infected with the most feared disease anyone will witness, "RAGE". Now is the beginning of the end.


	2. First attack

-1At 9:00 A.M everyone was up and ready for the party everyone pinched in.

Dakota even brought a 32 inch plasma screen and Brandon brought a disco ball.

Sara and Tia saved money for 6-foot speakers for Sara's IPOD.

Pete and Nick bought Christmas lights for decoration, and there was a lot.

"The party starts at 9:30 P.M and ends at 1:00 A.M" Nick read on a paper.

"Glad we did this at the doughnut shop it's a mile away from any building so no complaints" Tia said.

Hours past, everyone played Guitar Hero to pass the time.

It was 8:30 and everyone was ready, some people came early.

"Sweet this is going to rock" One said

He was right at 9:30 everyone partied and had a great time.

The speakers boomed the best songs from Sara's IPOD and The Hunt twins held Guitar Hero tournaments.

Meanwhile the ship crashed into New York's harbor and the infected crew scurried across the beach.

"No, I do not care your fired you here me fire" the man screaming paused as he saw a person running at him.

It ran down the sidewalk the man was on and the man began to run "Help" he yelled.

"What's happening" panicked the person on the man's cell only to be answered in a scream.

The person, who is in fact Nick's father called the police "Hello" a voice said.

Still, the party was still on but it's popularity was noticed by a few of the infected.

They came running "Wow people without cars are running to this party" noticed a girl

An infected pounced on her knocking her to the ground.

She screamed as it started scratching her with it's old dirty nails.

"Hey" a teen screamed as he ran toward the infected.

It looked up and hissed at him before he kicked it in the face.

As it fell off the girl he kicked the infected till it no longer moved.

The girl got up and looked at the body "What is it ?" she asked the teen

"I don't know but I'm calling the cops" he said.

On the other side of the shop an infected ran toward another person only he wasn't so lucky.

Brandon caught a glimpse while opening a window his screams attracted people to see what was happening.


	3. emerging

-1At most times something will get your attention and you won't notice what is happening. Like a dog outside is chasing your cat, you probably go out there to help not noticing you left an oven on with a roast in it. Sadly the people at the party don't have a cat being chased or a burning roast in the oven, but they deal with watching someone being attacked by an infected and not noticing more infected behind them.

The group of the infected roared as they ran toured the people grabbing and pouncing on the nearest one.

Many screams are heard as people attempt to flee many are caught, but our group of six knew a place to hide.

As they ran into the boiler room they called for people to come in three made it in, sadly seven tried to run in the boiler room but the remaining four were all caught.

The group locked the door to the windowless room in the basement as the screams dimmed to nothing.

The three that had made it in the boiler room besides the others were the teen who kicked the infected, the girl who was scratched by the infected, and Larry Stewart, who Tia hates.

Currently a small ship pasts Neptune on its trip to Earth, containing the powerful Predators, who visit the Earth to study the humans who most are no longer human

2 DAYS LATER

The group of nine emerged from their hiding place to a bright day with no sign of the infected.

"The place is empty, thank the lord" said Sara.

"Turn on the radio I need to know what happened" said Tia

"They're not going to announce news from two days ago" retorted Brandon.

"Shut up they will they've done it before" Tia said back.

"Both of you shut up I'll turn on the radio" yelled Dakota

He did and they did here what happened but couldn't believe it.

"A disease?" Larry questioned "What kind of disease turns people homicidal"

"How could it come from England I heard it got destroyed in a war" commented Tia

"I guess not" said Nick

An hour past and the clueless group searched for food.

As you know the nearest placer was a mile away so it took five hours to get there.

They raided the stores for food everything they needed.

"6:30 everyone we better find shelter" commanded Tia

"There is a hotel down three blocks" said the girl that was scratched by the infected.

That's where they stayed unknowing of the awaking infected


	4. Predators arrive

-1 7:00 P.M. and everyone locked down the hotel so nothing could get in.

The last light from the sun dimmed and it was dark.

It stayed dark until a ball of fire came out of nowhere and landed in front of the hotel.

Fear and concern came over the group as three predators walked out of the mysterious object.

"What is that?" asked Brandon shivering.

"I don't know" answered Nick

"Raaaagh" screeched an infected as he ran toured the predators.

A blade slid out of one of the predators wrists and the infected was slashed and fell to the ground.

AS the group of survivors watched threw the window a predator looked right at them.

In fear they all hid, but the predator did nothing.

More infected ran toured the predators at full speed.

One predator picked up an orb in it's belt and threw it.

It was a grenade and soon exploded, taking out the infected.

The three predators separated to explore, leaving the survivors clueless.

"What are those things" asked Tia.

"Whatever they are, they seem to be on our side" commented Pete

"Kwaaash" yelled an infected.

"They got in, but how?" Sara panicked.

"The grenade must've broken a window" Dakota staggered.

He was right; an infected was in the hotel looking for the group.

"Wait Larry he's gone" whimpered Tara, the girl who was scratched by an infected.

No one did anything, if they did an infected would find them, they just hid in their room.

"Hey it's me open up" said Larry as he knocked.

Nick quickly pulled Larry in and slammed the door, then locked it.

The infected heard this and ran toured the noise.

"Are you crazy?" Tia screamed "There's an infected in here"

"How was?" Larry was interrupted by the roaring of an infected.

It was pounding on THEIR door.


	5. Splitting up

-1 The sounds attracted about ten more infected. They all tried to break the door down. The group is in trouble because there is no way out.

"The vents, we'll go threw the vents" suggested Nick.

"It's our only hope" a sad teen who kicked an infected that's name is, Ty.

They went in the bathroom and pried open the only vent and climbed in.

"We are lucky the vent is big enough" Tia said going first.

Everyone proceeded to their escape.

The last to go were Nick, Sara, and Dakota.

"Sara your next" said Nick as he helped Sara in the vent

In a loud bang the door had a hole broken in it.

"Go on I'll hold them off" Nick screamed.

"We will" said Dakota next to Nick.

They ran out of the bathroom and grabbed any weapon they could.

Such as knives and broken bottles and prepared to fight.

The door broke down and the infected ran in.

Quickly Dakota stabbed two infected in the head with the broken bottles.

Then he was taken down by three more infected, then two more piled on Dakota.

Three infected ran at Nick, as they tackled him he fell out the window.

Nick was sure that he was going to die.

He didn't before hitting the ground Nick grabbed a flag pole and slid down.

The infected plummeted to the ground.

He ran and hid in a house nearby.

There he stayed until day.


	6. Another

-1A glimmer of sun finally hit the city. The streets were empty. Nick left his hiding place to find his friends. Will he find anyone?

He checked the hotel and found nothing. He even checked the room he and his friends hid in. Sadly, the only thing he found was a blood stain in the white carpeting, it was Dakota's blood.

He left and tried the grocery store. As he went in he heard cans dropping. He followed the noise, was it a survivor? Or was it a predator?

"Die!" he said as he threw the cans he found on the floor into the next isle.

"Hey, watch it!" a voice yelled.

It was a man wearing a gas mask, a thick red sweater with a hood, blue jeans, no shoes or socks, and was polishing a knife.

"Sorry, I didn't know who you were" Nick apologized.

"The infected are sleeping and those monsters are gone, you're safe" he said sighing.

"Where is everyone?" Nick asked.

"Well, the infection spread fast, everyone tried to leave New York, then the Navy tried to seal away New York, last I heard some Navy men got infected" the man explained "then nothing"

Nick was shocked by what he heard, he couldn't believe a word.

"Come, I'll show you the hideout" the man said.

"That can wait" Nick said "we need to find my friends"

So, Nick and the weird guy searched for the group of survivors, but no luck. They were nowhere to be found. They stopped to harvest food and supplies at a Quick Stop.

To humor Nick, the man smeared a powdered donut on his face at the gas station.

"Look I'm George Bush" he said. Then imitating George's voice and said "I've leaded you all to destruction, now get me some tacos".

Nick couldn't help but to laugh with the man.

"I can't believe my name is George too" the man said with his last giggle.

"I'll be back, I gotta go to the bathroom" Nick said with a chuckle.

As he went into the bathroom the lights were out, and wouldn't turn on.

As he went in, he felt his way to a toilet, stepping in a few puddles. A minute later he was done; as he left he tripped and landed in the puddle. He felt his way and found a flash light. As he turned it on he saw that the puddle was red.

As he got up the flashlight revealed a police officer.

"You o.k.?" Nick asked as he shook the officer.

He flipped him over to reveal a shock. The officer had some sort of blade in his forehead.

Nick's screams of terror drew the attention of George to the seen.

10 minutes later Nick was calm.

George searched the bathroom for answers, and found another corpse.

"Well, that one officer had a blade in the head, While another guy was different" George explained.

"What do you mean different?" Nick asked.

"Well, there is a big hole where his heart is, only the hole is all the way threw and his heart is gone." George explained.

"That wasn't an infected" Nick said.

"There is something in the vent, I need your help to find out what it is" George said lifting up a bat.

They stormed into the bathroom, and banged open the vent.

A body fell out.

George had no idea who it was, but Nick did.


End file.
